The present invention relates to the technical field of compressors for turbojets.
Its subject is an air tapping circuit arrangement of a compressor stage of a turbojet, said compressor stage comprising a fixed bladed wheel having fixed blades and a movable bladed wheel having movable blades, in which said air tapping circuit arrangement comprises a movable wheel manifold designed to collect an air flow aspirated from the movable blades and a fixed wheel manifold designed to collect an air flow aspirated from the fixed blades.
A further subject is a compressor stage, particularly for a turbojet, furnished with such an air tapping circuit arrangement.
A further subject is a compressor for a turbojet, furnished with such an air tapping circuit arrangement and/or such a compressor stage. This compressor may be a high-pressure compressor or a low-pressure compressor.
Finally, its subject is a turbojet fitted with such an air tapping circuit arrangement and/or such a compressor stage and/or such a compressor.
In everything that follows, the terms “axial” and “radial” correspond respectively to an axial direction and a radial direction of the turbojet.
In a known manner, a compressor stage of a turbine engine comprises a movable bladed wheel and a fixed bladed wheel whose respective blades extend between an inner casing and an outer casing which delimit a main stream in which a main air flow travels.
It is well known that aspirating the main flow limit layer in one or more appropriate locations of the profile of the movable and/or fixed blades makes it possible to improve the aerodynamic situation of a compressor stage by improving the compression ratio of this compressor stage without adversely affecting its efficiency or its stall limit. This makes it possible, for a given compression ratio, to reduce the number of compressor stages relative to a compressor whose profiles are not aspirated.
Those skilled in the art know that an aspiration that is carried out only on the movable blades risks creating a considerable diversion of the air flowing in the main stream and that it is therefore preferable to aspirate the air both from the movable blades and the fixed blades.